For Better Or Worse
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: The bitbeasts find themselves in human form for one week. No one really knows what to expect. But it can't be that bad, can it? Rated for language in later chapters.
1. To Begin With

**For Better Or Worse**

****

****Hi! I know I need to update my other Beyblade fics, but this idea seemed too good to pass up. Each bitbeast's gender is kinda my own judgment, so if you find one you don't like, I'm sorry. Please R&R. I hope you enjoy it. Now on with the show.... 

****

**To Begin With....**

Kai was in shock. There was no way the drop-dead gorgeous young woman in front of him was his precious phoenix. Was there? The girl had flaming red hair, two thin braids set like a crown on her head, tied with a silver ribbon. The rest of her hair was swept back into a loose ponytail and held by a floppy, navy blue bow. The bow matched her simple dress perfectly, the glossy navy with silver trim. The other bladers and bitbeasts were practically staring at them. Kai was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The girl averted her eyes, seeming more than a little uncertain. 

Just a few moments earlier, Unicolyon had been the topic of discussion. She was ghost white pale, and her hair and clothing matched, all save an odd silvery necklace set with ivory, meant to belie the unicorn she really was. Nica was beautiful true, but Dranzer was....ravishing. She was also painfully shy. Not that miss upbeat and outgoing noticed. It took Nica a heartbeat to lighten the sudden tension in the room. 

"There you are Dranzer. I've been wondering when you'd show. Galux and I were just talking about how...." The unicorn kept up a steadying monologue as she led her latest companion to the table where three other girls waited. Dranzer allowed herself to be pulled gently towards the table before balking a few steps away. "Come now love, what's the matter? You know all of us." She did, but for the life of her couldn't find the other female she was most familiar with. And that was who she wanted. 

Seated at the table before her was Galux, looking very much like Mariah, Galzzy and Trygle. Galzzy had reddish hair, cropped short. She was studying Dranzer now, as she had everyone else in the room. She didn't say much, but she listened quite well. It was Trygle that had convinced the phoenix to be led here. From halfway across the room, and with a vague side view, Dranzer hadn't been sure if it was the blonde eagle or her now long time companion. Being up close solved that and she preferred to get no closer.She scanned the room again, searching almost desperately for her friend. But Dizzi didn't seem to be anywhere, let alone nearby. 

"Is she all right?" Emily and a few others had come over, curious about the phoenix's odd behavior. "I'm not sure really," Unicolyon admitted, "doesn't seem it, does she?" "She's looking for something," Galzzy's soft voice interrupted. "Okay," Max started, "but what?" The group was quiet. "Maybe a someone, rather than a something," Oliver suggested. "So who's not here," Enrique asked. "Good question." Rei had come over to the table, and drug Kai with him. "Aw, she's just a chicken," Tyson said, moving towards her. Dranzer backed up a few steps. Tyson moved towards her again, and she retreated further. "Ya see?" He advanced a bit more and she slipped away, only to be stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. 

_Chaos:_ Hi! Back again. Interesting little idea I had after reading 'Show Me Love' the pilot. I'm hoping everyone likes it. Bit of a cliffhanger in the 1st chapter. And it doesn't really seem like the kind of personality you'd expect Dranzer to have does it? I hope you liked it. Bye for now. 


	2. Old Friends and New Faces

Now to continue. But first, I believe I had a question. Nica is a nickname I have developed for Unicolyon _(too lazy to type the whole thing)_. Also, Anzi _(which you'll find in this chappy)_ is short for Dranzer. 

**Old Friends And New Faces**

She was turned to face the young man behind her, then swept off her feet and swung in a circle. She was smiling when she was returned to the ground and her emerald eyes sparkled as she laughed along with her brown eyed captor. "That's better," he leaned down to the shorter female, smiling. "You gotta smile, Anzi. You're too pretty to look all upset like that." She swatted at him playfully, "you're insane Driger. What would you have done if I took you for someone else, sneaking up on me like that." He grinned, "I dunno, be scorched I guess."

Dranzer looked at him in surprise, then laughed. "You really are hopeless." The white tiger was not who she'd been looking for, but she was glad to see him. It was a comfort, but she still wanted her best friend. "Driger?" She looked up at him, "where's..." "Dizzi," he finished for her. "She's hooked on Kenny's laptop. Let's see if you can pry her off, 'cause I sure as hell can't. I think it's you she's been waitin' for actually." Dranzer shook her head, "why am I not surprised? Which way." The white haired teen grabbed her wrist and led her off towards another room, leaving the others somewhat...confused.

"What...just happened?" Mariah was the first to find her voice. "I don't know. But it's almost like Dranzer is someone completely different now." Rei finally answered, a little perplexed by his tiger's behavior towards the phoenix. Still, everyone agreed with him. Dranzer suddenly didn't seem to be the incredibly shy girl that had first walked in. "Confused?" They turned to the smirking teen with light blue hair. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Yes Dragoon, we're confused. Care to explain?" The dragon tilted his head to one side, "I could, but that's no fun."

Seemingly out of nowhere, somebody smacked Dragoon upside the head. "That felt good." Salamalyon smiled. "I was _going_ to do that." Griffolyon glared at his amused companion, who simply laughed. The griffon sighed. "Those two don't like each other, do they?" Enrique asked, indicating the now bickering salamander and dragon. "Them? No. But then, fire and water don't mix all that well." Griffolyon sighed again, watching the near hopeless pair. "And Dranzer and Driger?" Max pulled the griffon's attention back to them. "Driger makes Dranzer feel comfortable enough to be herself and having Dranzer around relaxes Driger, even so far as to distract him."

"Uh-huh..." Somebody laughed behind them. "About as clear as mud isn't it" Draciel said, collecting himself. "Translation please." Tyson asked, getting more confused by the second. "Translation: Dranzer likes Driger and Driger likes Dranzer. Simple enough." The bladers nodded, shocked. That was not what they'd expected.

_Chaos:_ I want ideas for what you guys want to see the bitbeasts and company do. And tell me if this was too confusing. Sooo, REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!


	3. A Note From The Author

I'm beginning to wonder a bit if anyone's still reading this. But I'm sure you're all just busy with far more important things. I do that myself sometimes. And it's not like I'm the most faithful updater (far from it really). 

Basically I'm just posting this note to straighten a few things out. And to ask you for suggestions as to what you'd like to see the bit beasts and their bladers do. Random schtuff as follows:

**Nicknames:**

**Nica:** short for Unicolyon, used either by me (cuz I'm too lazy to type her name out every time) or by Amphilyon

**Anzi:** short for Dranzer, used by Driger & maybe by Kai and/or Rei in later chapters

**Dizzi:** short for Dizzara, but I think you already know this one

**Sal:** haven't used it yet, but you may see it in later chapters should I get tired of typing out Salamalyon's name out, just thought I'd throw it in there

**The bit beasts:**

**Dizzi:** cheerful, and a bit of the stereotype blonde ditz, but not -too- much, she tends to be attached to either Dranzer, Draciel, or Kenny's laptop, and is the best for when you want a clear explanation of something

**Dranzer:** gorgeous, but painfully shy, except when Dizzi and/or Driger is around, or when Dragoon makes her angry, then her fiery phoenix nature shines through

**Driger:** white hair, brown eyes, cheerful, caring personality and he has a tendency to do things that would surely get Dragoon (and probably most other people) barbecued

**Draciel:** tends to stick with either Dizzi or Dragoon, though he'll wander about on his own. also, he's somewhat developed Dizzi's knack for giving decent explanations

**Dragoon:** the resident trouble maker, usually seen either on his own or with Draciel, he is quick to poke fun, or make things more difficult then they have to be

**Unicolyon:** more outgoing and talkative than the other females, she is the only female on her team, and is not afraid to speak her mind or drag the boys back down to reality when she feels they need it

**Amphilyon:** might once have been something of the girl-chaser his master is, had he not found one interesting enough to settle him down. he is cheerful, easygoing and somewhat on the happy-go-lucky side of life

**Salamalyon:** here is the fiery temper people tend to expect of Dranzer, only in a somewhat, well, _shorter_ form but one that likes Dragoon -even- less, strangely enough, he gets along rather well with the shy side of Dranzer

**Griffolyon: **often brought down by the fact that his three companions seem to forget that there is such a thing as common sense, he generally comes across as aloof and at times seems rather like Robert, though he's not above the occasional pointless argument

**Trygle:** relatively quiet and generally only mingles with the other females, particularly Galzzy

**Galzzy:** quiet and would rather listen than talk, a people watcher of sorts, tends to hang around with Trygle while waiting to divert fights between her companions

**Galux:** rather Mariah like in personality, but a little more laid back. she'll take control if given it, but gives it up readily to the older Unicolyon or to anyone she feels could handle it better than her

**Galeon:** tends to be the sulky and brooding one of the bunch, and ignores pretty much everyone when possible, his own three companions included, but they have no problem leaving him to himself

**Galmon:** tends to be left out and is often regarded as even more annoying than Dragoon

Whose on what terms (basically relationships w/ one another): this part may get rather long, but you don't need to read it. also it does reveal a few pairings for this fic, so if you don't wanna know, don't read it. and I'm only gonna go thru those that are on the same team, otherwise it would take waaaaaaaayyyyyyy too long.

**Majestics**

**Salamalyon/Griffolyon:** no, these two don't hate each other. they are actually rather close friends, they just get annoyed with one another easily, particularly Griffolyon

**Salamalyon/Amphilyon:** oddly enough, these two are a pair of tricksters when together, however Griffolyon and Unicolyon have a tendency to keep them separated for the most part

**Unicolyon/Salamalyon:** fiery temper aside, Salamalyon is -something- of a gentleman and he usually treats Unicolyon like a lady, so long as she acts the part

**Griffolyon/Amphilyon:** a pair falling just short of being a pessimist and an optimist. used to Salamalyon's temperamental ways, Griffolyon finds Amphilyon too cheerful from time to time, whereas Amphilyon thinks Griffolyon needs to loosen up some and enjoy life a little more

**Unicolyon/Griffolyon:** at least from Griffolyon's standpoint, Unicolyon is the only one of his companion's that uses -any- of their given common sense, and she's the only one he can stand at times. a gentleman to a fault, Griffolyon does get slapped those few times Unicolyon decides she dislikes being treated like a lady

**Unicolyon/Amphilyon:** it's not a whirlwind romance, but these two are quite certain of and rather open with their feelings for one another

**Bladebreakers**

**Dizzi/Dranzer:** best friends and very close, these girls stick together since they're so severely outnumbered 1:4 (or 2:8)

**Dizzi/Draciel:** in love? maybe, maybe not, but they definitely like each other and seem determined to get Dranzer and Driger together

**Dizzi/Dragoon:** Dizzi has a high patience level, so she deals well with Dragoon but there are times when he gets on even her nerves

**Dizzi/Driger:** Dizzi likes Driger well enough to approve of him getting hooked up with her best friend so it's safe to assume they are on friendly terms

**Dranzer/Draciel:** Dranzer puts up with Draciel well enough, most likely because of three reasons: 1) he's Driger's friend 2) he's Dizzi's boyfriend 3) he keeps Dragoon away from her with great regularity

**Dranzer/Dragoon:** as Griffolyon states in chapter two, fire and water don't get along terribly well. this pair is no exception. they don't like each other and they show it

**Dranzer/Driger:** these two -would- be a couple, if only they could work up the courage to tell one another how they feel...

**Driger/Draciel:** coconspirators on keeping Dranzer and Dragoon separate, or rather "damage control" as Dizzi will refer to them later, they get along rather well

**Driger/Dragoon:** these two do get along -most- of the time, but they'd probably be better friends if Dragoon and Dranzer didn't get into so many fights because Driger inevitably winds up on Dranzer's side

**Draciel/Dragoon:** Draciel often winds up with the job of keeping Dragoon out of trouble, specifically keeping him away from Dranzer. however the two are pretty good friends

**All Stars**

as of yet, I have no intention of putting any of the bit beasts from the All Stars in here except Trygle, and you won't be seeing much of her or Michael so I'll skip this for now

**White Tigers**

**Galux/Galzzy:** something like Dranzer and Dizzi, although these two aren't quite as badly outnumbered, it seems Galux has plenty of problems and Galzzy has plenty of time to listen

**Galux/Galeon:** at least Driger and Dranzer don't fight. this pair seems to do so whenever they're together, which afterwards often finds Galux seeking Galzzy for a chat or Unicolyon for some advice on dealing with males

**Galux/Galmon:** Galux finds Galmon annoying and is hardly afraid to knock him around for pestering her

**Galzzy/Galeon:** on rare occasions, Galzzy may gently chide Galeon for fighting with Galux as a way to hide his feelings, he doesn't like it but he doesn't push her off either

**Galzzy/Galmon:** she can stand him and not only that she will mother him a bit from time to time

**Galeon/Galmon:** Galeon honestly can't stand Galmon any longer than necessary and Galmon generally has enough sense to stay away from the lion

**Demolition Boys **

anybody wanna see these guys? 'cause if not, they probably won't make it to the party. I could probably write Tala and Wolborg into the fic though. and maybe Bryan and Falborg...

**Remember** that this is basically stuff I want you to know that I'm not sure I can effectively write into the story. I thank you all for reading my story and for putting up with this author's note. Feel free to grab a cookie on your way out... _(indicates plate of cookies by door)_ I'll try to get chapter three up soon. Until then, buh-bye.


	4. What Ensues

**What Ensues**

"So, let me get this straight," Rei started. "Dranzer and Driger _like_ each other?"

Draciel nodded.

"Define 'like'."

Silence. For about thirty seconds.

"Like! Try two-sided 'unrequited' love. Those two are just far too shy to requit it."

"Nica-"

Griffolyon stopped as the unicorn leveled a glare at him. He wasn't stupid, she was dangerous when she wanted to be. Particularly lacking Amphilyon's presence. Speaking of, where was that damned dragon anyway? Never around when you needed him.

"Actually," the unicorn continued after the griffen wandered off, "those two have been pretty well smitten with each other since what seems like forever."

The bladers looked pretty skeptic, but the other female bit beasts were all nodding, so it was probably true. But Oliver seemed slightly puzzled.

"If there was a phoenix/tiger cross, what would it look like?"

"Something like that's proper form," Unicolyon answered with a wave indicative of Grifflolyon's general direction.

Somehow, that seemed the obvious answer, now that it had been said.

"So," Mariah started, "anything we can do about Dranzer and Driger?"

"Ya know, we've tried jus' about everything we can think of," Galux intoned, "and they're still seperate."

Emily gave them a sideways glance, "do we even want to know how long you've been trying?"

"Oh, few centuries or so," the answer came from an unexpected angle.

"Salamalyon?"

"Yes?"

Brown eyes glared his direction. The salamander remained unfazed.

"How do _you_ know?" Max finally asked.

"Because I do."

Galux sighed, "sometimes we need someone _other_ than Dizzi to give Dranzer a push in the right direction."

"Yeah, but _him_?" Kai didn't sound terribly pleased.

"She's... _friendly_ with him," was the only reply.

"Yes, and if she didn't like that bloody tiger so much it might be worth something," Sal muttered.

"What was that?" Kenny looked confused.

The females grinned at each other.

"Salamalyon's got a crush on Dranzer," they chorused.

"I do _not_!"

"Do too." Nica answered back.

"Who asked you anyway?"

"No one."

"Why you-"

"_Salamalyon_!"

The salamander in question flinched.

"We'll finish this later damn you."

The unicorn grinned as he left.

"You know, one of these days Griffolyon's going to fillet you Sal," she yelled after him.

"He's gotta catch me first."

The aforementioned griffon bolted past after the salamander.

"When I get my hands on you!"

A pair of dark eyes peered around Unicolyon.

"And ya know what? It wasn't even Sal."

The dragon and the unicorn laughed.

"You're terrible Amphilyon."

"I know."

xX to be continued Xx

I know, awful place to stop, but at least I updated neh?

NO exploding heads, please! Love the reviews, everybody. I apologize for the looonng wait. And yes, Nica&Amphilyon forever. And a few others too...


End file.
